Welcome Baby Kim!
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Oneshoot for happy Suho day! SuLay punya anak? Cerita maksa, buru-buru alur seadanya Yaoi, Mpreg, bxb


SuLay Fanfiction Indonesia

Oneshoot

-happysuhoday-

Happy birhday Junmyeon!

Welcome baby Kim!

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Yaoi

Family

Mpreg

 _Baby please welcome baby_

….

Sinar matahari terik masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa putih. Seorang pria masih terbungkus dalam selimut putih, sementara laki-laki satu nya lagi sudah lama memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak ada suara, hanya kedua bola mata cantik yang menatap sebuah benda kecil yang dipegangnya. Tidak ada senyuman hanya sebuah tatapan panik menghias wajah cantik pria itu.

 _Positive_

Yixing cepat membuang tespack yang dipegangnya. Ini baru dua bulan masa pernikahannya bersama Junmyeon. Entah apa yang akan Junmyeon katakan jika Yixing mengatakan bahwa dia sedang hamil. Yixing dan Junmyeon memang sudah tahu bahwa Yixing memiliki rahim seperti wanita. Tapi tetap saja rasanya akan aneh. Yixing memegang perutnya yang masih rata. Memeriksa apa benar di dalam perutnya terdapat janin.

" Yixing.. Apa kau masih di dalam?." Junmyeon memanggil dari luar

" Oh.. Iya Junmyeon aku akan keluar."

Yixing memandangi wajahnya di kaca, mencoba menghilangkan wajah paniknya sebelum berjumpa dengan Junmyeon.

 **Clek**

" Yixing… Aku rindu.." Ucap Junmyeon langsung mencium pipi Yixing

" Aku hanya di kamar mandi Junmyeon."

" Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau tidak ada saat ku bangun tidur." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hehe maafkan aku. Sarapan apa hari ini?." Tanya Yixing

" Apapun buatanmu selalu enak sayang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah kalau begitu mandi lah aku akan mempersiapkan sarapan."

" Baiklah Kim Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon kembali mencium pipi Yixing

Di depan meja dapur Yixing berpikir keras, apa yang akan dia sajikan kepada Junmyeon hari ini. Tidak seperti biasa Yixing dengan mudah memikirkan antara sup kesukaan Junmyeon ataupun roti dengan pilihan selai coklat. Pikiran Yixing sedang tidak tenang, ia serba salah bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Tapi apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Junmyeon. Apakah Junmyeon memang siap menjadi seorang ayah?. Yixing mengingat Junmyeon hanya berbicara tentang pernikahan dan hidup berdua selamanya. Berdua, kini bahkan seseorang akan masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

" Hei.. Mengapa kau melamun?."

" Junmyeon.. Jangan mengagetkanku."

" Kau kaget sayang? Maafkan aku, aku hanya menyapamu. Apa yang kau buat pagi ini sayang?."

" Hmm.. Apa.."

Junmyeon melihat kompor yang bahkan belum di hidupkan Yixing.

" Baiklah roti saja." Ucap Junmyeon sembari duduk di tempatnya

" Baiklah.. Malam ini apa kau akan pulang lambat?." Tanya Yixing mengalihkan pandangan Junmyeon yang seperti mencari sesuatu di diri Yixing.

" Mungkin. Tapi aku akan berusaha pulang cepat." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak perlu, aku tahu kau sibuk." Jawab Yixing

" Apa kau ada rencana keluar sayang hari ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Belum tahu. Kenapa?."

" Ajak Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo pergi belanja. Kau sudah lama tidak berjumpa mereka." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak usah, Aku dirumah saja."

" Keluarlah, akan sangat menyedihkan jika kau hanya terkurung di dalam rumah. Kau butuh bersosial Yixing." Pujuk Junmyeon

" Baiklah nanti aku akan mengajak mereka berbelanja." Ucap Yixing

" Nah dengan begini aku akan tenang. Suami bekerja istri bersosial." Ucap Junmyeon tersenyum

" Aku ini laki-laki Junmyeon. Aku bukan istri." Jawab Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ne..Ne kau pasanganku. Okay. Aku pergi dulu sayang. Selamat bersenang-senang." Junmyeon menyambar tas kerjanya sembari mencium pipi Yixing kembali.

Yixing memandangi kepergian Junmyeon, baru kali ini dia memiliki rahasia yang tidak ia sampaikan ke Junmyeon. Yixing hanya takut dengan apa yang belum pernah ia jalani, ia takut dengan apa yang sama sekali belum terjadi.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya menyedot minuman mereka. Mata mereka menatap takjub rekan mereka di depan. Yixing baru saja mengatakan kegundahan hatinya. Ia hamil dan belum memberitahukan Junmyeon.

" Apa itu mungkin?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Tentu saja mungkin, dibalik perut mu mungkin juga kau memiliki rahim seperti Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun

" Bagaimana kau tahu?." Tanya Kyungsoo balik

" Yaa… Coba saja chek ke dokter atau langsung praktek saja dengan Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun asal

Kyungsoo mencubit perut Baekhyun gemas. Pipi nya merah membayangkan apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. Memang dia dan Jongin telah berpacaran lama, tapi antara dia dan Jongin tidak lebih dari berpegangan tangan. Kyungsoo sangat menjaga dirinya, tidak ingin ia menanggung resiko sebelum Jongin benar-benar menikahinya.

" Lalu? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan itu kepada Junmyeon? Kalian sudah menikah." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Aku takut." Jawab Yixing

" Apa yang kau takutkan? Junmyeon kurasa dia tipe ayah yang hebat." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku hanya takut mengganggu kehidupan Junmyeon. Kalian tahu kan Junmyeon gila kerja. Kehidupannya selalu teratur. Bahkan hal ini tidak ada dalam rencana pernikahan kami." Ucap Yixing

" Oh Yixing. Apa yang kau takutkan sungguh tidak beralasan. Bagaimana jika Junmyeon sangat menginginkan momen ini? Tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa berharap banyak, mengingat kau juga seorang laki-laki." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baekhyun pintar. Aku setuju dengannya. Dan _for your information_ mengapa laki-laki di luar jendela itu melambaikan tangan ke arah kita?." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Oh lupakan. Aku benci dia." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kau kenal dia?." Tanya Yixing

" Dia Park Chanyeol, rekan sekelasku di kursus menjahit." Jawab Baekhyun santai

" Kau ikut kursus menjahit? Luar biasa." Ucap Yixing tulus

" Sudah lupakan dia. Biar saja tangan nya melambai sampai patah. Kita urus dulu masalahmu ini." Ucap Baekhyun

" Iya lalu sampai kapan kau akan berterus terang?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Entahlah. Mungkin sampai waktu yang tepat." Yixing mengelus perutnya

Ada rasa kasian dengan janin yang sedang ia kandung. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar ia memang takut dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Yixing menatap kedepan melihat laki-laki tinggi yang Baekhyun bilang bernama Park Chanyeol yang kini sudah menyerah melambai hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah harapan.

Acara belanja yang semula Yixing perkirakan sebentar ternyata memakan waktu lama. Baekhyun memilih sepatu Nike dengan sangat lama, membuat Kyungsoo yang biasa tidak tertarik membeli sepatu _sport_ akhirnya ikutan membeli karena menunggu pilihan Baekhyun. Yixing pun ikut membeli sepatu _sport_ untuk Junmyeon. Karena Yixing ingat bahwa merek ini merupakan kegemaran suaminya itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka keluar mall hingga larut malam. Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam sedangkan Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak bersalah dengan mengikuti lagu di dalam mobil Yixing.

Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Yixing mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Mungkin Junmyeon belum pulang karena biasa Junmyeon hingga larut malam bekerja. Yixing menikmati perjalananya, melihat lampu warna warni hingga dereran payung yang dihiasi lampu. Sedikit hatinya merasa tenang.

Mobil Yixing masuk ke dalam garasi, ternyata mobil hitam Junmyeon telah terparkir di dalamnya. Yixing sedikit kaget karena sangkaannya Junmyeon akan pulang terlambat tidak benar. Yixing cepat mengeluarkan belanjaanya, berpikir Junmyeon yang mungkin saja belum makan dan tidak ada makanan yang dibuatnya karena Yixing pergi seharian.

" Junmyeon…" Yixing memanggil meletakkan belanjaannya di sofa

" Sayang.. Kau baru pulang?." Ucap Junmyeon keluar dari kamar

" Oh maafkan aku. Ku kira kau akan pulang lebih lambat hari ini. Pasti kau belum makan, akan ku masakan sesuatu." Ucap Yixing langsung menyambar celemek nya.

" Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan tadi. Itu aku masak sendiri." Junmyeon menunjukkan bekas masakannya di tempat cuci piring.

" Wah kau memasak sendiri." Yixing memandangi Junmyeon takjub

" Sini, tadi kubeli _wine."_ Junmyeon melepaskan celemek Yixing. Menarik Yixing menjauh dari dapur

Junmyeon membuka tutup _wine_ nya, memasang lagu dari ponsel nya.

" Ada apa ini Junmyeon?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saja. Bersulang sayang." Ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan gelas kepada Yixing.

" Tidak.. Aku tidak mau minum." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon memandang Yixing kecewa, kemudian menegak _wine_ di gelas Yixing

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku punya banyak persediaan _wine_ malam ini. Kalau begitu mari kita dansa? Ini lagu pernikahan kita." Ucap Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya

" Hmm Aku sedang tidak mau berdansa Junmyeon."

" Yixing kau kenapa? Tidak mau minum tidak mau berdansa. Apa kau sedang marah denganku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak.. Aku…Aku..Aku hanya capek." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm baiklah kalau begitu." Junmyeon menyerah

Dia meletakkan gelas di tangannya kemudian duduk di sofa tempat Yixing meletakkan belanjaannya.

" Junmyeon…" Panggil Yixing pelan

" Ne.."

Yixing memandang Junmyeon, walau ada kekhawatiran di hatinya tapi rasanya dia tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan rahasia dari Junmyeon.

" Aku..Aku hamil."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing, menunggu Yixing tertawa ataupun berkata wajahnya begitu bodoh ketika di bohongi. Tapi Yixing hanya menatapnya takut-takut. Seakan cemas dengan sesuatu.

" Apa kau bercanda Yixing?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak, aku serius." Jawab Yixing

Junmyeon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya.

" Terimakasih Yixing…Terimakasih…"

" Apa kau tidak marah?." Tanya Yixing memastikan lagi

" Tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa marah dengan orang yang telah menyempurnakan hidupku." Ucap Junmyeon lagi

Perlahan degupan jantung Yixing mereda, kini tergantikan tetesan air mata bahagia yang membasahi pipinya.

" Gomawo Junmyeon. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya duduk menghadap perut Yixing.

" Hai _little_ Kim _cant wait to see you."_

 **END**

 **-Happy birthday Suho!-**


End file.
